1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible textile capacitor module and more particularly to an assembled flexible textile capacitor module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progression of technology, not only has the textile technique improved, but products combining textiles with other elements have also been developed increasingly. Currently, textile capacitors capable of storing charges have been developed.
In patent document JP2004048897, a charging device of a power generator in a bicycle is disclosed, in which a super capacitor is adopted as an energy storage device of the bicycle. However, this type of charging devices cannot be combined freely for expansion and the voltage level is fixed.
Taiwan Patent No. M253542 discloses an improved power generator of a bicycle adopting a super capacitor, where the super capacitor is applied as the power supply of a display light of the bicycle. However, this type of generating structure cannot freely combine either, such that the application of these products remains limited.